Death Valley Queen
by CrimsonKissMJ
Summary: Maeve fell in love with a man that changed everything for her but she realized it wasn't meant to be. She just walked away and went back to her old life. But her old life contained one thing she didn't expect. Love. Boondock Saints/Black Donnelly Xover


Hello! This is a Boondock Saint/ The Black Donnelly's crossover. I'm debating on whether or not I should contiune this story So i would enjoy some reviews. Obviously I don't own any characters except for Maeve. Enjoy!

* * *

Murphy watched as the ceiling fan went round and round but not once did the cool air touch his skin. Yet, he shivered anyway. Shivered because there was no body next to him to give him the warmth he needed. She was gone and this time it was for good. She wasn't sleeping at a friend's house or just down the block at the pub. No, she was gone forever. She packed her bags and just left. No note, no word, nothing. Gone. The last five years they were together were nothing but memories now. Her porcelain face fell in his mind. Those eyes, the lips, and her hair.

_He saw her across the room. She didn't fit in this shitty bar of drunken freaks. She was gorgeous. Long flowing red hair that when down to her back and blue eyes that were intense but sad all at the same time. Her lips formed around a cigarette that every few seconds she would bring to her mouth. Her other hand was wrapped tightly around her glass. He noticed her eyes were locked on something. He didn't care he wanted to approach her. As he got closer he noticed she was looking at his brother. Part of him wanted to back away but the other part of him knew this was a girl you didn't want to walk away from. He walked closer and closer until he could smell her sweet perfume. Roses and whisky, she smelt like. She was tall. Taller than most girls he had known. She looked only an inch shorter than himself. It made her seem even more intimidating._

"_Hey." He said awkwardly. She just looked at him and smirked like she knew he would approach her. She turned around and put her elbows on the counter. Murphy shifted closer to her._

"_Hi." She said staring into her drink. Murphy continued to stare at her. She saw it but didn't blush like every other girl he looked at. He was shocked at her cold this girl was. She was definitely an Irish woman. She turned to him waiting for him to tell her his name._

"_I'm Murphy." He gulped. She nodded and continued to sip on her beer. Murphy felt sweat trickling down his forehead. He didn't know what to say to this immaculate creature. Her eyes met his again. Suddenly, a smile cracked her lips. She reached over and grabbed his hand. _

"_I love this song." Murphy hadn't even been paying attention to the music. "The Devils Dance Floor" was blaring from the jukebox. She put out her cigarette and pulled him into the center of the bar. There was no one on the dance floor. It wasn't even a dance floor. Murphy felt nervous. He couldn't dance and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his brother and friends. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her form. Murphy's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her._

"_It's all right." She said whispering in his ear, calming his fears. Murphy felt a shiver run down his spine looking at her, she was just so intoxicating. Her blue eyes finally matched up to his and at that moment Murphy knew he was in love. This was the girl he always wanted and would want forever. _

Those times were over. He no longer had her. She wasn't sticking around forever. She was in his life as fast as she was gone. He only clung onto the memories of how beautiful she was and how badly he fucked up. What else was new? After all he was Irish and the Irish never get what they want.

Silence. My office was silent except for the shallow breaths from myself. My anger was defiantly getting the best of me making me think unclearly. I flipped through the folder in front of me growling with every page I read or every picture I saw. He promised me. He made a vow that he was never to break. I stood up forcing the chair to slam back into the wall. I didn't care if any damage was done. I just needed to talk to Smecker right away. I threw open the door and ran out of my office. Smecker's office was all the way down at the end of the hall so I had to run pass the dozens of desks of the officers who knew my actions. Most of them I could call friends others only colleagues. They knew when to get out of the way but they couldn't help but wonder about my anger. I really don't want to deal with questions at the moment. I noticed Dolly and Greenly standing outside his office. Probably some sort of shield for one of Smecker's meeting. I pushed past both of them but Greenly caught my arm.

"Greenly, I need to talk to Smecker." He pushed me in front of him while my folder hit the floor. I mumbled curses at him and picked up all the contents.

"He's in a meeting, sweetheart." He said helping me up. I ripped my arm away from his forcing him to back away from me.

"Don't ever call me sweetheart again or I'll cut your tongue out." I wasn't usually that vulgar to him but today was not a day to annoy me. I pushed past him looking into Smecker's office. Oh, Big surprise. Connor and Murphy stood in front of him reading over their new assignments. "Hiding this from me doesn't exactly work." I growled at him. I threw open the door causing all of them to stare at me with bewilderment. I was never one to disrupt there meetings unless I was asked to sit in on one.

"Smecker, can I speak to you?" I said angrily. He nodded than looked at the boys. Connor saw from my expression not to approach me so he walked out without a word but Murphy didn't. He came towards me and put his hand around my waist pulling me in for a light kiss. I turned around and he began to whisper in my ear.

"I'll be in your office." He licked his lips hungrily. I pushed him off and slammed my fist against his face. He stumbled out of the office as Connor caught him from hitting the floor. Both of them stared at me with shock. I slammed the door creating a barrier between me and him. I could care less if he was pissed off. I have bigger issues to deal with. I turned back to Smecker who didn't look amused and I threw the folder that was in my hand on his desk.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded. Smecker picked up the folder examining it. "I got it this morning. You told me when I came to work with you that no matter what there would be no file on the Donnelly's. Do you see that? A whole darcia that I didn't make or couldn't cover up and why the hell is it in this office? They have no affiliation with Boston. I swear to god if Connor and Murphy get that and the Donnelly's get hurt I'll…"

"You'll what agent Cleary?" I rolled my eyes slamming my body into the chair. I know I was overreacting but in this office I had too with all the illegal activity going on. Smecker could understand my anger. He sat down at his desk looking over the file. "Just take a deep breath. I made you a promise that I'm going to keep. The assignment I just gave them is Russian mob." Smecker stood up walking around to put his arm around my shoulder. "What is going on with you, Cleary?" I shrugged his arms off. He stared at me waiting for me to open up. I hated when he did this because I always fell for it. He knew things about me not even Murphy knew. He crossed his arms, leaning against the desk waiting for me to answer him.

"I think I'm just done with this bullshit. I just want to go home." I said restraining myself from revealing any emotion.

"Home?" He asked not knowing what I was referring to.

"New York. I'm tired of Boston. I'm tired of…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was pushing my own limits.

"Murphy." He finished. I stood up. Personal stuff is not what I wanted to talk about in this office. I still had a job to do.

"I finished all the paper work. Do you need anything else?" He shook his head.

"Go home and get some sleep." He was trying to look out for me. I always appreciated that but I didn't need it.

"I need a drink." I walked out the door running to my office so no other detective could stop me. I grabbed my bag and was out of there running to the pub around the corner.

I stopped myself after my second drink and forced myself to go home. It wasn't what I really wanted to do but I had to face him sooner or later. Sober was way better than drunk. I needed my defenses to be high. I put my key in the lock and pushed it open. As soon as I walked in the house Murphy was sitting there. Underneath the one lamp actually lit, his blue eyes looking at me through his raven hair. His face was red on one side from my fist. I felt no sympathy for him. He deserved it.

"I'm surprised you're still up." He grunted as I threw my keys and my bag on the table next to the door. "I'm going to bed."

"Aye, but ya wanna tell me why the fuck ya hit me?" He was standing up. I just threw my coat off and began to walk away. Confrontation is not something I looked forward too, especially with Murphy.

"You deserved it." He was coming towards me now. My defenses were put up because our fights have resulted into being physical before. "You didn't come home for three nights." I said walking to the bedroom.

"I called ya at work last night to explain. Ya weren't there." His anger was rising and I knew he was going to get aggressive. So I knew enough to get away but I never could. I was always a fighter. So I turned around and faced him.

"Maybe, I found a man who could satisfy me the way you don't." He growled. I was defiantly pushing him.

"Well maybe I found me a lass who isn't a whore." He spat. He never called me names unless I got him really angry and from the dark color of his blue eyes he was angry.

"I should have chosen your bother." That's it he snapped but he didn't react that second so I walked away and made it to the doorway of our bedroom until I felt myself being pinned with my back to the wall. He locked his hands against my wrists and pressed his body against mine so I couldn't get away or even attempt to fight back.

"Connor would have dumped ya sorry ass. Ya're nothing but a bitch." He said crushing me a little more. I tried to fight him off but he was stronger than me. He always was stronger than me.

"That's why you're still with me. You can't get any better." I paused as he pressed his body a little more into me. "I swear to god Murphy if you don't get off me…" I threatened.

"You'll what?" He said pushing against me harder. I took a deep intake of breath trying to kick him or something. I could see him smiling. He enjoyed when I was pressed against the wall. Like some sick fantasy. Stupid fucking sadistic controlling Irish prick. He stared for a few seconds and suddenly he crashed his lips against mine. I bite him so he would get off of me since he was cutting off my air supply. I bit him hard enough to cause him to bleed. He pulled away and cursed me at the top of his lungs. I got enough room for me to be able to run into the bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it like I had done so many times before. I knew what was going to happen next. He had done it so many times before. One second later a crash caused my eyes to avert to the sound. The door was open with the door knob hanging off and Murphy was walking through.

"Stupid Mick you broke the door again." He advanced towards me. I attempted to take a swing at him but he caught my wrist and twisted it to the side. "Get the fuck off me, McManus." I growled. I could slowly feel a strong sensation hitting my wrist. Pain. I was feeling pain. He let go when he realized what he was causing. He saw it on my face. When he let go I rubbed my wrist and sat down on the bed. "I think I'm going to go stay with your brother tonight." I had to take one last swing. I went to stand up but Murphy pushed me back down on the bed lightly. He was calmer now. I could see it in his eyes. They were back to their normal color. He always was calm after he realizes he hurts me in some way. He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He leaned into me tenderly kissing my cheek. I put my hand in his and turned to him.

"I'm just tired of this. Every night we're fighting over what you do and my job." He rested his chin on my shoulder while his lips touched my neck ever so lightly. I love him with all my heart but there were so many problems we were not facing. What the hell am I saying? Most of the problems are mine.

"Maeve…" He breathed. I forgot every issue I had every time he said my name. One of his hands slid up traced the tattoo on my waist sending shivers down my spine. He looked down and examined it. Veritas and Aequitis with two guns surrounding it. I got it as our fourth year anniversary gift. Murphy and Connor had designed it for me. "Je vous aime mon bonbon" He whispered causing me to giggle. I leaned in and kissed him. We both fell against the bed not escaping from each others lips. He ran his fingers through my hair while I pulled at his. I got his lips away from mine to look into his blue eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me and went at my neck again.

"I love ya, too." He said as I faded in to complete ecstasy knowing this was the last time I would hold Murphy in my arms. We were done.

My bags were all ready in the car. Each one stuffed with all of my clothes and any thing I could find. My hair was disheveled and an old black dress thrown on. I came to my office to find the only things I needed. I only had a small window of time to get the hell out of Boston. To get away from him. I pulled out the three files that were my own pushing them in my bag. These were vital. I grabbed my other belongings and ran out of my office running to Smecker's. I threw the door open catching him off guard.

"What are you doing back here?" Smecker said concerned. He stood up to steady me because I must have been shaking. I couldn't even tell.

"I'm leaving. Whenever I get to New York I'll call you. I just need to leave tonight." I stammered. I began to rummage through my bag trying to find my keys and my cell phone.

"What did Murphy do?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. What had Murphy done? Smecker started to come towards me but I backed away. He stopped and crossed his arms waiting for an answer to his question.

"Nothing, I just can't do it anymore. I can't be with him and his bullshit insanity." I was at my wit's end and I could barely stand the fighting anymore. I can't even lie anymore. I was done slamming my head against a brick wall. "I'm going home." I said. Smecker came towards me and put his arm around me. This time I didn't move away. It felt comforting.

"Relax, I'll say you're taking a leave of absence than if or when you get to New York I'll get you a transfer. Just go." He said.

"Please, just tell them I'm safe. Nothing more." He nodded pulling me in to kiss me on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you" He smiled at me and held the door open.

"Go before you have two raving Irish men following you." I smiled one last time and ran. Ran away from a place I forced myself in. I jumped in my car looking at the Boston Police station. I was sure as hell going to miss this place.

That was three weeks ago. I drove and drove, part of me wanted to just go back to Boston. To see him and be with him. To not have my last image of him sleeping. The other part of me just wanted to go back to New York. So I just drove around. Stopping ever few miles. I even considered going to Canada but forced myself to drive home. Maybe, I would get some perspective. To get my life back in order. I drove up to the side of the Firecracker Lounge. A dingy old bar that was part of my youth. A place where in the back alley I would… that was so long ago. I can't even think about what I used to do. I hadn't been here in four years. The last time I came down from Boston to visit the Donnelly's. The last time I found myself able to lie to Murphy about where I was going. I got out of my black Nissan Altima and walked to the front. I took in my surroundings. Darkness but the glow of the neon light shined off the streets. You could smell the liquor even out here in the warm summer air. I had to walk in so I took a deep breath and walked through the doorway. The place hadn't changed still dingy and old. Same old photos, same old pool table, and even the Pac-Man from the 80's. It hadn't changed since my father owned it almost twenty years ago. A few people even from my youth still lingered here. I noticed a familiar face stocking the bar. Another soon jumped up making his way towards me. He was small and annoying. Of course, Joey Ice Cream. Who could ever forget him?

"What is someone like you doing here, pretty?" I rolled my eyes and went to sit at the bar. He must have not taken no for an answer because he followed me to the bar. I sat down and waited for the bartender to be in an earshot of me. "Come on, honey." I turned back my attention to him and growled. He backed down immediately.

"The bartender isn't single." He spat and ran off. Still the same old Joey. The one who always backed down from a fight. I turned back my attention to the bartender. I noticed he was finally in earshot.

"Hey bartender, nice ass!" He turned around red with his eyes wide. Everyone else in the bar just stared. His face changed when he realized who I was. I glared at the other people that stared at me and they looked away. I turned back to look at the bartender.

"Maeve?" I nodded my head. He threw himself over and the bar and wrapped his arms around me pulling me almost over the counter. I pulled away realizing I was going to fall and smiled at him.

"Dear god, Tommy Donnelly you haven't changed. Only a little bit hotter. Still working out? " He chuckled and looked at me for a minute.

"You haven't changed either." He smiled as I waited for the next part. "Alright, a little bit hotter. What made you come back to New York?" I shrugged. "I thought you were working as an agent and you couldn't come back ever again?" He laughed knowing the last part was a joke. He knew why I couldn't come back. Well only half of the reason.

"I left for a while. I needed a break. By the way, I had a whole darcia on you. That I had to cover up. " He patted my back. He knew I would never be able to give him up. He was the one person who saved me from myself. Who saved me from everything. Sure, we had a small six month romantic relationship but it was never meant to last. I was a rebound girl when the woman he really loved refused to be with him. And I can't really say my heart was in it. We always made it better as friends. "How are Jenny and all the boys?" He smirked. Jenny was a person that you had to crack to be friends with. I knew she despised me from the beginning for being with her Tommy but than we really got to know each other and everything went from there. I've been talking to her since I moved seven years ago.

"A pain in the ass like always and as for my brothers you should go and ask them." I smiled. He ushered me to the stairs leading down to the dark and dingy basement. It used to terrify me when I was younger. Now there was only a fear of falling.

"You sure know how to entertain." Tommy smirked at me. Tommy was always the charmer.

"They're just taking care of a few things." I rolled my eyes knowing they were doing something illegal. He opened a door and the three of them sat there counting money. Jimmy who was facing the door directly sprang up staring at me. All the boys soon turned there heads.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jimmy Donnelly spat. I rolled my eyes and nudged Tommy in the ribs.

"Was I gone for that long?" He shook his head. He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Stop fucking around you know its Maeve." Jimmy played along for another moment before cracking up with laughter.

"You are such a loser." I said laughing at him. He came over to me and hugged me. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"What the fuck are you doing back here? I thought you worked for the feds." He said.

"I did but I left. I needed to get out of Boston and come back home." He looked a little worried. "Don't worry. I may work out here and I still have friends up in Boston. You're business is safe." I paused and looked at him for a moment. "I heard you're clean." He smiled.

"As clean as you, sweetheart." He pushed past me and walked out. He turned back around for a second. "Come up and get as many drinks as you want." He ran up the stairs going to watch his bar.

"Thanks Jimmy." I yelled. I turned back to the two other boys in the room. Sean approached me first, kissing me on the cheek. Always the heartbreaker. He got even cuter than I remembered.

"Still with that girl Nadine?" He shrugged.

"We're on and off." He could never settle down. He patted my back and ran upstairs following his brothers. Tommy pushed me in the door to organize the money. I took a stack full and put it back into a felt bag. I'm here might as well help. I turned to the other boy of the Donnelly clan. He was taller than me. He was cute with his long curly hair and baby blues. He was definitely attractive. Well, maybe it was because I was dating his brother that I didn't take the time to notice.

"I'm assuming you're still the one who has to do everything." He turned to me and smirked.

"How'd you know?" We both laughed lightly. He turned to me holding out his hand. I put mine in his shaking gently. Something unexplainable happened. I felt a jolt of electricity burn through my body. This hasn't happened since…Since…him. I let go and continued to push money into the bag. It was just some stupid little flirtaous moment. I don't believe in having those feelings.

"Kevin, go up and help Jimmy with the drinks." Kevin ran out the door as fast as he could. He must have felt the same thing. Tommy put a hand on my shoulder. "I saw that." Tommy was someone who knew me better than myself. He saw in my eyes the connection I had just had with Kevin. There was no jealousy or anger behind his words only teasing and concern.

"You saw nothing." I rounded at him pushing the last couple of hundreds in the bag.

"He's single." He chuckled.

"Shut it. Go and call Jenny. She needs to know I'm back." He nodded, grabbed the bag, and he walked up the stairs. I needed to escape from the situation. The awkward situation. This is going to be a hell of a night.

More whiskey, scotch, and good old Guinness kept being passed around. Jenny finally came down to the bar pulling me into a firm hug. It felt like I was back home with only a part of me missing. The part that still belonged to him.

"So, where are you staying?" Jenny asked passing me my third round of Guinness.

"No where at the moment. I just kind of came down on a whim." Jimmy came around to my side and threw his arm around me.

"Stay at our place. We have a vacant room now that Tommy and I are out of the place." I shrugged him off but he kept close to me waiting for an answer. Physical contact was not something I enjoyed.

"I really don't want to impose." Jenny clicked her tongue.

"Really, Maeve? Asking you to cover for the boys was in no way an imposition?" I laughed while Jimmy ran off to his brothers playing pool. He was smiling because he knew Jenny was going to win this fight.

"Fine, all my stuff is in the car anyway." Jenny took my hand in hers. She knew from my tone of voice that something had to happen to make me leave. I pulled my hand away.

"What the hell happened with Murphy?" I shivered. I hadn't even heard or spoken his name since I left a few weeks ago. I just continued to drink my beer but Jenny was not going to give up that easily so I put my beer down and turned to her.

"I left him. That's why I'm back." She looked at me sympathetically but stopped when I glared at her.

"I'm glad. It's just nice to be home with all the boys and not worrying about…"

"About what?" She inquired.

"Nothing, we just fought a lot." I finished my beer and attempted to steer the conversation in another direction. "I'm finally glad you and Tommy are happy together." She turned and smiled to Tommy who was playing pool with all the boys. Kevin was obviously winning because he was dancing around the pool table. I knew that dance. Every male I had ever met dances the same. It's a really stupid guy thing but it made me laugh and it was cute. I mean him dancing. Jenny spoke again which caused me to turn back to her.

"Yeah, for once we are. Do you think you'll stay permanently?" I nodded.

"I'm gonna try to get a job in this FBI office so I can still keep an eye on the boys and it'll be nice to keep an eye on there business first hand." She nodded slowly sipping her beer.

"Jen?" Tommy yelled. She put her drink down and spun to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's play strip poker." Jimmy yelled. Tommy smacked Jimmy in the head. Jimmy rounded on him pulling him into a headlock. Tommy obviously wasn't in a fight mood so he just pushed Jimmy off.

"Come on. We want to play pool. Jen, Jimmy, and me on one team. Kevin, Sean, and Maeve on the other." Tommy said. I jumped off my stool finishing my drink. Jenny jumped off to stool too and walked towards the pool table.

"I'm game." I walked towards the pool table and grabbed a 50 out of my bra. "You up for some action." All the boys gaped at me while Jenny just smirked. Jimmy threw his arm around Tommy.

"How in the holy hell did you ever give this girl up?" Jenny shot Jimmy a look. That was only one sore spot Jenny had when people talk about Tommy and mine's relationship. She knew it was in the past but comments like that pissed her off.

"If I recall correctly I broke up with Tommy." I said to calm her from killing Jimmy. I threw the 50 on the side of the pool table. Jimmy smirked at me while Tommy just rolled his eyes. "Are we going to play or not? Or are we going to have to make this strip pool?" Jenny slid past me while all the boys stared yet again. Jimmy was laughing due to my strip pool joke. I knew he liked that idea.

"You're going to drive them crazy." She whispered to me as I laughed.

"It was a trick I learned working with tons of male cops." I grabbed a pool stick and broke. Let the game begin.

88888888

The neighborhood passed me in a flash. The wind was hitting my face and my Ipod blared into my ears. Running was the only thing I could get control of. I could control my speed, my breathing, and my mind. It was my only peace. I watched as the neighborhood slid past my eyes. It had changed over the last six years. It looked healthier. Tommy took good care of this place better than Huey Farrell had. I felt safe for once. Not like I couldn't handle myself anyway.

By the time I got home none of the boys were awake yet. So I jumped in the shower and jumped out wrapping a towel around myself. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the bathroom. The coast seemed clear so I ran to my bedroom. Suddenly, Kevin came out of his bedroom falling into me. I lost my balance for a second and almost lost my towel in the process. Luckily, I got enough balance to grab it and forcing it back up into all the right places.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Maeve." He said grabbing all my clothes that I had dropped. His eyes were trying to avert from my dripping form.

"Don't worry about it." I said running into my room. I threw on my jeans and my tank top. I also threw my hair into a tight bun. When I came out Kevin was sitting eating his cereal.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to privacy around here. Sorry, I grew up with a bunch of brothers." He shrugged putting the spoon down. "You want anything?" I shook my head.

"Already ate. One thing you are going to have to get used too is me being up so early." He nodded and dug back into his cereal. I looked at the mushy mess in the bowl. I got slightly nauseous. I was obsessed with eating healthy. I was a diet freak. "Do you want me to cook you something?" His head shot up.

"Why?" He asked.

"That stuff is gross." Kevin pushed the bowl away.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I'm not much of a cook so I just stick to cereal or whatever Jenny forces me to eat." I laughed lightly and jumped up. I grabbed some eggs from the fridge and grabbed out a pan. Jenny defiantly must keep this place stocked because there is no way Kevin or Sean could. I put the eggs on the pan and started to scramble them.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Kevin's voice shot out from behind me. He was staring at the long scar running up my wrist. My body froze relieving the moment I got that.

_My arms were bound around the back of the chair as my legs, too. The masked man played with the knife. He was stupid because he had used rope that I was maneuvering my way out of and who the fuck still uses knives on captives?_

"_I think I'll make you scream so he can hear you as you die." He said. I shivered at his voice but I knew I was going to be fine. My training could get me through this. He came towards me with the blade. He ripped part of the rope hurling my left arm in front of me. Suddenly he dug the blade into my wrist bringing it up to my forearm. I cried out in agony. I could faintly hear Murphy screaming my name. I wanted to reach him so I struggled more until my legs came free from there bounds. I kicked him and he fell backwards. I ripped my other hand away from there chains too and I continued to kick him. The blade fell from his hands and I grabbed it. I shoved it into his ribs in multiple blows until no more breath was coming from his lips. I stood up, taking the blade from his dead body. I ripped part of my shirt and wrapped it around my bloody wound. My wound was the least of my concerns. I had to find Murphy and Connor. I ran to the door and began to kick it to force it open when I heard someone behind me. I turned sharply with the blade. Connor stood behind me jumping back at the sight of the blade._

"_Maeve it's me." He said. I crashed my body against his. He was alive. He patted my back lightly before pushing me back so we didn't lose focus._

"_I could hear his voice coming from this door." Connor threw his arm across my chest pushing me back. He kicked up his leg and with a force of impact he slammed it against his door. They always say that someone has superhuman strength when it comes to a family member in danger. That day I saw it in Connor. Murphy and he were more than blood, they were soul mates. One wouldn't fit without the other and when that was put in danger all hell would break loose. When the barrier between all of us was broken Murphy stared at us with his arms bound behind his back on a chair like I was. His mouth was bound and was attempting to speak to us. His eyes were wide staring at the both of us. Connor ran towards him untying the ropes. Murphy ripped the tape off his lip. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. The man's hand was around my chest while a knife was against my throat. _

"_Stupid fuckin' micks." He spat in my ear. He pushed the knife a little closer letting a little bit of blood to trickle down my neck. I kicked my leg back hitting him in the knee and I grabbed his arm twisting his knife away from him. He fell down in one swift motion. The blade from the man I killed before was still in my pants. I grabbed it and thrust it into the man's rib repeatedly. When he was done I stood up and straightened myself out. Murphy and Connor stared at me wildly._

"_Are you both ok?" They nodded. Murphy rushed towards me and swept me up in one swift motion. The initial shock of watching me murder a person wore off so now it was time to make sure I'm safe. He crashed his lips against mine holding onto me. I felt comfort in his arms._

"Maeve?" Kevin asked. I woke up out of my trance and put the eggs on the plate realizing they were sizzling.

"Just some police duty." He looked at me suspiciously before grabbing a fork out of the draw. He slid past me and I could smell his sweet colon. He must have noticed me taking his scent in because he turned beet red. To ease him I knew I should say something. "Is Sean here?" He shook his head. Great we're all alone like that's going to help the situation. I got water out of the fridge and went to sit in front of Kevin. "Ok, this is awkward. How about you tell me about what went on after I stopped visiting?" He was always one to talk. I knew it was his weak spot. I could care less of the topic just needed him to relax. To be comfortable around me. It was a trick I learned working in criminal justice. That's why I was best in my field. This helped me too because it allowed me to be comfortable around him. So I could be there without any awkwardness. We both needed that. For his sake and mine. I couldn't lead him on or allow me to develop feelings for him. I couldn't put him thought that or myself. I'm still in love with Murphy and I would be until eternity. Those eyes that burned into my soul left a mark that was too late to erase. I couldn't deal with allowing someone else to do that to me. I don't think anyone could but I can't take a chance.

"Maeve?" Kevin asked. My head shot up looking into those deep blue eyes and I knew I was screwed. He was going to be the death of me. I always knew when someone was going to get in my way. Kevin Donnelly was the prime candidate at the moment.

* * *

Review!


End file.
